


Jealousy it’s A Thing

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: End game Sterek, F/M, Hand Job, Jealousy, Lets be honest everyone wants Stiles, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Slash, werewolves are possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So we've seen that Scott and Allison use Stiles like a human instant messenger, I'd love a fic where a member of the pack/or Lydia overhears Stiles saying 'I love you' to Scott or Allison and getting jealous. Partial to Derek/Stiles or Lydia/Stiles but MAN can I get behind Erica, Isaac or Boyd!<br/>http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/4407.html?thread=2791223#t2791223</p><p>Basically the gist is: Allison and Scott start paying a lot of attention to Stiles, people start noticing, and none of them manage to not be jealous. Derek has the biggest issue with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy it’s A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this sitting on a list of prompts I want to fill, and when I started writing a little for of it the other night I couldn’t stop so this happened. There is no actual time farm for this and it kind of skews things a tiny bit but it just supposed to be cute so it doesn’t matter.

Jealousy it’s A Thing

 

Erica is sitting outside during lunch, the cafeteria smells like too much and the sound of so many people talking at once could be overwhelming. Stiles comes banging out of the side door near her table, and makes a beeline for where Allison is seated alone at a table not too far from her. She tries to ignore them really, they are of no concern to her now that she is a badass werewolf but she can’t help but over hear snips of words and sometimes sentences. One phrase sticks out, makes her growl, the change threatening to overtake. 

“I love you.” Stiles tells the hunter with a big smile and Erica has to flee of into the nearby woods or risk being found out when she ripped Allison’s head clear of her shoulders. She releases her anger out there in the woods claws slashing at trees, she doesn’t bother going back to class. 

-0-0-

Boyd is just leaving the bathroom when Scott and Stiles walk by talking, he pauses just outside the door to listen out of curiosity. He could never figure out why they were such close friends for all these years. He’s always wanted Stiles to be his friend, to come and sit with him instead of Scott. Sure Stiles had always been friendly with him, but not like he was with Scott. That’s part of the reason Boyd accepted the bite aside from his ailments, he’d wanted to be like Scott. 

“I’m feeling really attracted to you right now, do you maybe wana try making out?” Stiles ask, and Boyd can hear his heart, knows he’s serious. He feels both angry and happy as Scott blows him off like it’s a big joke, just laughs as he walks away. He wouldn’t have just blown off Stiles affections like that, but he was glad Scott did because he did not want to see them making out. 

He didn’t care for the fact that Stiles just let it slide like it really had been completely a joke. Scott was supposed to be able to pick up on these things he was either the world’s worst werewolf or he was being purposefully obtuse. It made Boyd angry just thinking about the latter. He went in the opposite direction as they left eyes flashing as he hears Stiles say I love you to Scott. 

-0-0-

Danny’s always been a little suspicious that Stiles wasn’t quite straight despite his epic crush on Lydia that everyone knew about Lydia included. Over the past few months he’d begun to suspect that Scott wasn’t that straight either. Until recently he’d never given much thought to their friendship and how they acted around each other. 

Their friendship was pretty normal at least it had been, the last few days something seems different. Stiles was always touching before without thought to how it might be perceived, it was never anything just him unthinkingly leaving his hand long than necessary or sudden hugging. Scott wasn’t as forth coming with the touching though he never shied away from Stiles’ affections. Lately however, Scott was always touching Stiles there seemed hardly a moment where he wasn’t touching his friend. 

Even right now they are naked showering next to each other and Stiles is talking animatedly. Something he says has Scott laughing hard and putting a hand on Stiles arm as he bends slightly. Danny feels a little silly that the voice in his head is screaming ‘GAAAY!’ but they don’t stop touching after that. There are pauses between touches where they soap up but this is not proper shower etiquette, and how does no one else see what’s going on. 

They’re leaving the showers towels wrapped loosely around their hips when Scott says something that has Stiles pausing to look at him like he’s stupid. It’s not an uncommon look for him, after a moment he just shakes his head a big smile pulling at his lips. “You’re lucky I love you.” Stiles says clapping Scott on the back as they had towards their lockers both smiling. 

He’s not attracted to Stiles, really he isn’t, Stiles is not his type and he’s annoying. So the jealous he’s feeling is not for him, it just isn’t. It’s for Scott. Scott might not be the brightest but he looks good without a shirt on and Danny can appreciate that. His eyes do not linger on Stiles less muscle chest, they don’t.

-0-0-

Isaac is late leaving lacrosse practice when he see it and he doesn’t like it not one bit. Stiles is standing between Allison and Scott looking at his jeep with dejection in his eyes, Isaac can see someone has taken the time to key it. They both have an arm around him, Scotts slung over his shoulder and Alison’s around his waist fingers curving over Stiles hip. In unison they both leaned in and pressed their lips against Stiles cheeks, in Isaacs’s opinion far too close to his mouth on both sides. Their other arms come up and wrap around him boxing him in and Stiles flushes a smile tugging at his lips. 

“Awe you guys I love you, I feel so loved right now.” Stiles tells them both hands fluttering and finally resting on one of Scott and one of Allison’s arms. They stop kissing his cheek but they don’t let him go heads pressed together still hugging. 

Isaac feels jealousy pulling in his gut, he doesn’t want them touching Stiles in that way. When he’d told Stiles about his affection for Lydia he’d been lying, it had always been Stiles. He punches the wall closest to him brick crumpling under his fist before leaving a foul mood filling him. 

-0-0-

“Why are the three of you moping around, its irritating.” Derek growls because he’s had enough. As soon the three betas had shown up in the abandoned train station they had gone to separate corners and began sulking. Their scents smelled sour a mix or anger, sadness, and jealousy wrapping around them. 

“I am not moping.” Erica practically hisses her eyes going gold as she glares at him claws sinking into the couch she was perched on. “I don’t care if he loves her.” 

“Clearly.” Derek says with an eyes roll unimpressed. He’s only slightly interested in what she’d just said, he doesn’t want to get involved in her love affairs unless he needs her to seduce someone. 

“Who?” Isaac asks perking up at the idea of someone else not getting what they want, at commiserating over jealousy. 

“Stiles he can’t love Allison.” She bit out like the words left a foul taste in her mouth. 

“Stiles doesn’t love Allison.” Boyd tells her with an eyes roll. “He loves Scott.” He says his own anger rising up again.

“No he loves them both, and there is definitely something going on there.” Isaac interjects and that’s all it takes for the three of them to start full on squabbling. Derek doesn’t try and stop them just stands there stiff and listening to their reasons of why the others are wrong and why they are right. 

Derek feels anger welling up as he listens, each story of declarations of love and touching makes him feel rage. He has to fight the urge to shift and track Stiles down right then and there, to rip him away from Scott or Allison or both. He doesn’t like the thought of this, of Stiles loving either of them, had never liked the thought of Stiles adoration of Lydia. 

This rubs his wolf the wrong way hackles rising with great distaste for this turn of events. No one wanted Stiles, at least that’s what he’d thought, he didn’t have to make a move anytime soon because no one was encroaching on his territory. Apparently he was wrong because Scott and Allison were doing just that and apparently his betas wanted Stiles as part of their territory as well. 

It’s an effort to restrain the wolf, to keep from showing his betas without words that Stiles is off limits in a violent matter. He’s going to have to go show Stiles that he belongs to him, that no one else can have him, for both his sanity and the safety of everyone. 

-0-0-

Lydia is out with some random senior she hadn’t bothered to remember the name of when she spots them a crossed the room and instantly she feels unease. She puts on her best holier-than-thou face and drags her date over to them. Its Allison and Stiles sans Scott sitting entirely to close for it to simply be platonic and if she hadn’t already been suspicious then she would be now. Allison had been far too happy for having broken up with Scott, at first she’d thought they were just secretly dating but now she thinks maybe something else is going on. 

“Allison, what are you doing here?” Lydia asks with a tight smile not even acknowledging Stiles or introducing her date.

“Oh Lydia.” Allison says with surprise as she blinks up at her friend. “We’re just having dinner and studying for chemistry.” Allison says placing her hand on Stiles shoulder like Lydia wouldn’t know who she was talking about. Lydia’s eyes hone in on the hand as it stays there doesn’t move. Stiles had glanced at her when she’d come over, made an aborted attempt to say hello but now he was look at a book ignoring her. 

“I’m on a date.” Lydia says waving her hand in whats-his name’s direction waiting for a reaction from Stiles and feeling irrationally angry when she doesn’t receive one. “Well, we have to go order.” She says with a huff tugging her date off to the other side of the restaurant choosing a chair facing Stiles and Allison. 

She watches them as they eat and talk animatedly still far to close, ironing her date for the most part who doesn’t seem to notice. They touch too much, far friendly than just study buddies. When they are leaving they’re still touching. “I love you.” Stiles tells Allison as they are leaving on arm wrapped around her shoulder, and Lydia can’t help it as she feel jealousy curl up her throat trying to choke her. 

-0-0-

Jackson is just leaving a store when he sees the oddest thing, Allison and Stiles arms wrapped around one another walking down the street. They’re overly chummy, heads pressed together as they talk and then he sees Scott running down the street to them. He expects Stiles and Allison to detangle but instead Scott just wrapped his arms around the both of them as he says hello. 

Scott kisses Allison on the lips and for a minute Jackson thinks he’s about to do the same to Stiles but he just bumps their foreheads together and they smile widely at each other. “Love you too.” Stiles tells him just a hint of cheekiness as he leans his head back against Allison’s. It seems to intimate for just friends and Jackson can’t tear his eyes away. Scott moves to take up Allison’s free side his arm overlapping with Stiles as they all three go back to walking down the street. 

It all seems so wrong to Jackson, this isn’t how things are supposed to be. Jackson is feeling jealous and he can’t figure out who he’s jealous of in this this weird triangle they have going on and he doesn’t like it one bit.

-0-0-

When Derek gets to Stiles house he isn’t surprised the sheriff isn’t there with the recent murders he’s working more hours. It’s late so Stiles is home, he can hear the humans low breathing and steady heart beat indicating sleep. He’s done this so many times, sneak in through Stiles bedroom window but this time it’s different like there’s an electric charge in the air.

Stiles turns slightly lips smacking as Derek enters the room but he doesn’t wake. The only light in the room is from the street lamp a crossed the street and the glow of the alarm clock casting a blue hue through the room. Stiles is in a tangle of sheets, bear of any clothing most of his body turned towards the far wall. 

Derek takes a moment to examine him eyes hungrily taking in all that pale flesh on display. Stripping off his jacket he hangs it on the half opened closet door before approaching the bed. The closer he get the more he picks up on Allison and Scotts scents clinging to Stiles like they belong there. He growls low sliding on to the bed and pressing his chest to Stiles back the rest of his body moving to encompasses as much of the human as possible. 

Stiles startles awake limbs trying to flail but Derek’s vice like grip keeps him from doing little more than twitching. His heart skyrocketed, skittering oddly here and there, pulse pounding. Derek is shushing him snuffling against his neck where his blood is pounding and he smells more like Stiles than Scott and Allison and that’s a step in the right direction. 

“De-Derek?” Stiles practically squeaks trying to pull away and literally going nowhere. “What are yoooo oh, oh.” Stiles goes long on the you as teeth scrape just under his jaw fallowed by a hot tongue.

“Derek what are you doing?” Stiles manages to croak after a minute, mouth to dry his tongue can’t work enough spit up to keep it soothed. Derek bites at his neck again hands touching all of his exposed flesh and it’s not like Stiles hadn’t secretly had fantasies just like this so it’s not his fault when his cock goes hard. Stiles blushed his face heating but then Derek is moving him and suddenly there are tongues in his mouth, plural, as in not just his own.

Derek can smell Stiles arousal and his own their scents mingling and chasing away any other scents. He lets out a growl when Stiles moans his scent bursting stronger and then Derek is moving them so he can claim that pale pink mouth. He kisses like a man on a mission, which he is, needs to thoroughly mark his territory, claim Stiles so that everyone else knows. 

Stiles is gasping when Derek pulls back and trails his mouth down a taunt neck teeth scraping at skin again. “Derek, Derek.” Stiles tries to reign in the werewolves attention, but he just growls, likes the sound of his name coming from the human. “Seriously what is going on?” Stiles asks and this is so backwards because he’s the one that gets answers, not the continuous question asker. 

“They can’t have you.” Derek growls lips against his ear and arms like steel wrapped around him unwilling to release, not that Stiles wants them too. 

“Wha- What are you talking about?” Stiles asks bewildered at the attention and closeness. “Who are these they? No one wants me.” Stiles says self-deprecating with a halfhearted laugh. Derek growls again this time louder like a warning as teeth nipped at Stiles neck causing him to gasp his body arching involuntarily against the werewolf’s body. Derek snuffled at his neck, licking to sooth the skin he’d just nipped pleased with the reaction he receives. 

“Scott, Alison, Lydia, the pack.” Derek says voice low as he scrapes his fangs against Stiles neck raising blood to the surface and causing the humans breathing to stutter. 

“They don’t want me.” Stiles says shaking his head with a breathless laugh that Derek swallows when he surges up and claims his mouth again. Stiles can’t seem to suck in enough air, isn’t sure he ever will be able to again as Derek pulls back. Derek moves low and just rubs his face and hands against all of Stiles exposed skin ignoring the part that is essentially crying for attention. 

“They can’t have you.” Derek growls again manhandling Stiles so they are back how they began with Stiles on his side back pressed against a firm chest. 

“They don-“ Stiles starts again only to be cut off by his own moan as Derek simultaneously bites at his neck and slips a hand down his pants wrapping around his cock. 

“They.” The hand around his cock moves to the head and back down. “Can’t” There are teeth at his neck again just barely scraping not hard enough to draw blood but just enough to add a small edge of pain to his pleasure. “Have.” Derek’s free hand is moving against Stiles backside doing something that his hazy mind can’t comprehend. “You.” The hand on his cock twists near the head and he arching into that fist. “You’re.” Derek’s pulling him back more firmly against his chest and he can feel the press of a cock, hot and throbbing slide against his cheeks. “Mine.” The cock moves to slide between his closed legs and then Derek is practically fucking his mouth with his tongue. 

Derek growls breaking the kiss and burying his head in Stiles neck. He wants to take the human right now, to press him down into the mattress and shove his cock in till he’s buried deep and the seams all look the same. That isn’t for tonight though, he’s just staking his claim, they can work up to that latter when everything isn’t all new, when Stiles knows what this all means. 

Derek’s jacking Stiles cock at a fast pace, as he rocks his hips in time Stiles legs pressed tightly together around his own aching erection. The head of Derek’s cock is pressing against Stiles balls slick pre-come running against the sensitive flesh and bringing both of them closer to the edge. The werewolf uses his free hand to wrap around Stiles neck and tilt his head back, nose pressed to his pulse point. 

“You’re mine Stiles.” He says again into soft flesh eyes flashing red as Stiles moans helplessly. “Say it.” Derek demands, needs to hear Stiles acknowledge his claim, needs to know that Stiles knows who he belongs to. “Say it for me Stiles.” He demands again hips rocking faster and hand pumping in time.

“Yours.” Stiles moans out and fangs are at his neck again and he’s coming, his body tries to arch away but Derek holds him still pumping him through his orgasm. Hips moving faster, it’s not long before Derek is coming as well his cum hot against Stiles sensitive flesh. 

They both lay there heavily panting for a long time before Derek is moving and getting up. Stiles grabs at his wrist worry in his eyes that Derek is leaving. Derek pulls the hand from his wrist scraps teeth against the sedative flesh of Stiles palm smiling at the moan he received and places a kiss there. Derek’s pants are hanging open coming starting to crust where it had hit and he just shucks them off letting them land in a heap on the floor.

He grabs a wet wash cloth from the bathroom cleaning himself and then going back to clean up Stiles. He’s gone hardly a minute but by the time he is back Stiles eyes are already half closed. Derek cleans him up tossing the cloth to the side and slides into the bed next to him arranging Stiles the way he wants as he curls around him.

“Mine.” Derek growls contently against Stiles hair and the human rubs his face against his chest.

“Yours.” Stiles assures because this may have happened suddenly but he’d wanted this for months. 

-0-0-

“I don’t know what brought this on but we are so doing it again, a lot.” Stiles says smiling brightly at Derek the next morning. Stiles kisses him on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom to get ready for school. Derek smirks up at the ceiling feeling extremely pleased with himself because they were definitely going to repeat last night and much, much more. “Are you just going to gloat to the ceiling all morning or are you going to join me in the shower?” Stiles asks as he pops his head out of the bathroom waggling his eyebrows suggestively before disappearing behind the door again.

Derek jumps up growling as he fallows Stiles. 

-0-0-

“Is that the Camaro?” Erica asked her head tilting to the side as she sees the sleek black car pull up in front of the school. 

“Yes.” Boyd confirms as he also turns to look.

“Is that Stiles in the front seat?” Isaac asks confused. 

“OMG what is Derek doing?” Erica asks as she watches Stiles move to get out only be pulled back for a kiss.

“This is not happening.” Isaac says shaking his head in the negative; nope he is hallucinating that had to be the answer. Rubbing at his eyes Isaac is not pleased to see the scene is not just in his imagination. 

“Stiles can’t be gay.” Erica says equally in denial. “He just can’t be.” She says firmly just a touch of a growl in her voice.

“I think this is a good thing.” Boyd says with a smile, because this was sure to give Scott less of Stiles’ time. Both Erica and Isaac give him disbelieving looks that Body shrugs at. “They’ll be good together.” He says confident, both the betas by his side give him scathing looks before heading into the school. 

-0-0-

“I thought the plan was to get Lydia and Stiles together.” Scott says looking disturbed as he watches the Camaro pull up and Stiles move to get out, he doesn’t make it far before he is being pulled back and Derek is trying to eat his face. Scott is going to be sick, this is not what he’d signed up for in the make Lydia jealous plan that Allison had concocted. Allison looks ecstatic with herself eyes locked on the pair and Scott crinkles his nose as he can smell her arousal.

“The plan was just to get Stiles together with someone.” Allison said with a shrug eyes still not moving. “I didn’t really think Derek would fall for the bait but just look at them.” She’s practically giddy. “I really thought Isaac or Erica would be the one to go after him, but this is so much better.” She says grinning.

Sometimes Scott is really concerned about their relationship because sometimes she is scary but then Allison is leaning over and kissing him not bothering to hide it. He’d be concerned about that but she smells like sex and he’s a hormonal werewolf teenager so he isn’t. He can contemplate the new horror his girlfriend brought into his life and how much she clearly enjoys it latter, when she isn’t pressing against him.

Stiles finally manages to break free from Derek and with a final wave to the werewolf he heads their way smiling brightly as he throws his arms around them. Scott scrunches up his nose and is instantly pulling free from his friends hold. “Dude!” Scott whines. “You smell like Derek.” He complaines walking away.

“Hey! You always smell like Allison.” Stiles tells his back. “You don’t hear me complaining.”

“That is not the same!” Scott yells back before disappearing into the building, as Allison laughs her arm hooking behind Stiles back. 

“He’ll get used to it.” She assures him with a smile.

“He’s gona have to.” Stiles told Allison with a shrug as she pulls him into the school asking him for all sorts of sordid details. 

-

END

A/N: Hope you like it


End file.
